The Jack on The Lantern
by Killois
Summary: A one-shot sequel of The Hammer on The Head. Still Yaoi. Halloween Themed. KennyxOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Just thought that I should make a Halloween special of The Hammer on the Head. If you're reading this and haven' read my other fanfic of these two characters than you might be slightly confused. An one more thing before you start reading. I'm planning on drawing the outfits that Kenny and Max are wearing in this story, so if ya wanna know what they look like bare with me and stay tuned to see a link that I will hopefully put up here sometime soon.**

"Kenny, I think I hate you." A growl escaped from frowning lips as dark eyes scanned over a skanky outfit.

"You look delicious," Kenny purred, licking his boyfriend's neck, scraping his plastic fangs along the skin as he did. "What? You don't like the costume I picked out for you?"

"Fuck no!"

Kenny pouted, staring into dark orbs with his own piercing blue ones through the mirror.

With a groan and a stomp of the foot Max finally gave up. Turning away from the mirror, having enough of looking at himself, the upset raven pulled at the short and revealing maid outfit Kenny made him wear.

_Damn, stupid bet._

The blond took the chance to take another good look at his boyfriend. God, did he just want to eat him up on the spot! Make a feverish blush lunge to his cheeks; make him squeak and groan all those cute noises he makes when trying to hold back a moan; make him grind up against him in full blown lust; and the best part, make his cute little demon scream out his name consistently before moaning and arching his back into his climax.

The dirty-minded blonde shifted slightly as his lower self became excited from the thought.

Max jerked his head, turning to his boyfriend and narrowing his knowing eyes. His 'perverted thoughts' senses were tingling.

_Thinking perverted things about me._

"Pervert." He hissed loud enough to catch the older teen's attention.

"Stop complaining," Kenny ordered, glancing down at his broken wrist watch—however, Kenny never required an actual clock for he kept a mental clock in his head (duh) but finds himself checking a clock every now and again out of pure habit—"Stan and the others are gonna be here in half an hour and I don't want you to flake on our bet before we get to Wendy's Halloween party." The blond finished, checking himself once more in the mirror.

Max gave out a frustrated huff and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the other teen—suddenly gone perfectionist—to give himself one more look-over.

Everything was perfect.

At the start of the month Kenny couldn't seem to make up his mind on what sort of ghoulish creature to be for Halloween, though knowing for a fact that it had to be something that clashed. By the middle of the month he had decided to be an angelic-vampire-magician; his costume consisted of: a halo, one bat wing and one angel wing, a black and red suit that could be mistaken for both a vampire or a magicians suit, black dress shoes, fangs, and a multi-colored pocket hankie with a tie that did anything but matched with the whole outfit, and to pull the whole costume together he slicked back his blond locks and added a great amount of eye liner around his eyes and some costume make-up. But the whole idea wouldn't be complete without a magician's assistant, which was the perfect role for Max to play, but the boy was anything but willing to comply with Kenny's whishes.

At first the costume was rejected for the mere silliness of the idea, but once Kenny put together all of the pieces and presented it to Max, it was altogether shot down with a harsh blush filling up the raven's face.

Kenny pouted for a full two hours with no prevail; that sort of persuasion usually worked on the weak-hearted teen.

But the parka wearing male wasn't going to give up. He formulated a plan—a plan that caught Max into a bet that he couldn't refuse, overconfidence filling the demon for once, and with a couple flicks of the wrist Max lost the bet and found himself dressed up as Kenny's 'magician's assistant'.

The slightly younger teen didn't even want to look at himself anymore, he was a complete embarrassing sight to see. He wore devil horns with a matching tail, fish net stockings over shaved legs—personally shaven by Kenny himself, though the task proved harder than it should with a complaining and wiggling Max—black high heels, a maid dress that just barely covered his ass, uneven black and blue gloves, demon wings and vampire fangs tied all together with a little splash of costume make-up.

"C'mon." Kenny said, leading out into the hallway.

Max begrudgingly followed, wanting at that moment to run back into Kenny's room, lock the door, and sleep the rest of the night away.

Kenny planted his bottom on the couch while Max went into the kitchen to calm his nerves with a glass of water. He would have taken out a bottle of rum or vodka, but Kenny's parents stashed that away—where only God and the Devil himself could find it—last month when him and Kenny were found wasted in the middle of a post-party wrecked house.

Smiling at the sound of heels clicking against tile flooring, the blond angelic-vampire-magician risked a glance at his skimpy-dressed boyfriend.

"Wanna sit down?" the blond smirked, patting his lap as the raven rounded the couch.

"No thanks. There's one right here." Max avoided coldly, sitting as far as he can from the other teen without falling off the couch.

"Aw, why so sour?" Kenny couldn't keep a wicked smile from forming upon his lips; he scooted over next to the agitated teen, "Are you still mad about the bet?"

"Of course I am!" Max exclaimed, face reddening at the memory of the bet.

"I won fair and square. You should be happy that we didn't have to do anything embarrassing." Kenny said, leaning on the blushing teen.

"Th-that **was** embarrassing!" Max retorted, suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic, "I can't believe you made me—"

"Geez, just swallow your pride for a night and be a man. A bet is a bet and that's what you get." The blond argued, standing in front of his complaining boyfriend—hands on hips.

"Oh, don't act cute. I'm still upset."

Soon after the words were said the doorbell rang.

The two bickering teens exchanged glances before making their way to the door, whispering their argument on their way there.

"Stop it. You always cry when you don't get your way." Blue eyes quickly glared at dark ones before turning to the door.

"I'm not crying. I just don't want to be dressed up like this!" Max whispered harshly as he moved his hands from his chest to his thighs in emphasis.

"What's wrong with the way you look? I think you look fine."

"I look like a whore." Max stated flatly.

It was amazing that they were able to keep their voices at a whisper.

"Well, you're wearing it now and we're about to leave, so stop complaining and at least try to enjoy the evening." Kenny countered.

"First of all, fine—I will. And secondly, it's not evening it's night."

"Oh, shut up. I want you to throw away that attitude and have fun with our friends," the blond said, pointing at the beings on the other side of the door, "So, none of this bitchiness. Got it?"

"Fine." The raven hissed, fixing his costume a bit before Kenny opened to the front door.

_I'm not being bitchy!_

"Hey." Kenny greeted his awaiting friends simply, him and Max exiting the house with forced smiles.

"Wow, Kenny. I didn't think you were serious when you said you were going to be an angelic-vampire-magician." Kyle said, who was dressed as a vampire, somewhat impressed that the costume didn't come out as ridiculous looking as it sounded.

"Thanks." the blond grinned, play off that 'I know I look good' attitude.

"Oh, wow." Stan started, who decided to do the cheap at-the-last-minute thing and cover himself up with toilet paper, and immediately Max felt the rest of the guys eyes wander directly to him. "Nice…uh, c-costume, Max."

Inside Max grimaced, the feeling of wanting to strangle Kenny increasing with every stare, however he was only capable of blushing on the outside.

"He's my magician's assistant," Kenny clarified, wrapping an arm around the blushing teen's waist—fortunately it was enough to give Max a bit of comfort under the stares of his friends, "Doesn't he look fucking sexy?" the blond inquired, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Y-yeah…" Stan replied slowly, finding it hard to detach his eyes from the blushing teen and his exposed, smooth thighs; getting glared at by Kyle as a result.

"Yeah, yeah. Max you really look like a fag—now let's hurry up and get to the party." Eric the zombie rushed.

It was a pain that Eric was the first of the group to get his driver's license and own an actual decent looking car. He insisted on driving everyone to places and events and it wasn't because he wanted too or out of an act of kindness—it's so he could hassle them for gas money, and feel important.

Before actually heading to the party the group made a couple of pick-ups along the way, the car feeling gradually smaller once stuffed with eight teens.

And by the time they got to Wendy's house seven of them were dying to get out—gasping for air and thanking god that they survived Eric's gaseous double-bean taco farts.

"Jesus, Cartman! You could have killed us!" Kyle yelled, tears streaming down his suddenly pale face.

Coughing and hacking could be heard from all seven boys.

"Ever heard of cracking a window!" Clyde yelled, obviously pissed.

"God, Cartman! You're such a fucking prick." Another complaint coming from Token.

"Oh, god! I think I'm going blind!"

Max slowly gained his footing, losing most feeling in his legs and fingers from breathing in too much of Cartman's toxic gas.

He soon found Kenny, who was either unfazed by the smell or lost all feeling in his face.

The boys gained their composure before entering the already rocking party. It seemed like everyone who mattered from school was there, but then again it might have been Max's imagination—this being the first time invited to a high school party. Most of the people there weren't very familiar, but if Max spent more time looking at faces during school hours than the floor he might have recognized more people.

Kenny placed a confident hand on the overwhelmed raven's shoulder, leading him around the dance floor to the other side of the living room. The feeling of eyes attacking them didn't help the overwhelming-ness.

"You thirsty?" Kenny had to practically scream over the booming music—was it techno or hip-hop?

"Yeah, check if they have anything with alcohol." The nervous raven ordered, he didn't want to have to walk around in his skanky costume and gain even more unwanted attention than he had too.

"It's a high school party—of course there's going to be booze."Kenny winked before heading off to fetch some drinks.

Max felt lonely and even more exposed without Kenny around and immediately regretted sending the blond off. The feeling of eyes on him did not go away. Eventually he found himself fidgeting with the end of his dress, ripping his hands from the fabric when realizing how fucking vulnerable he was making himself look. The teen settled on leaning against the wall and allowed the vibrations of the loud music pulse from the wall through his body.

A girl with long black hair, a lavender colored witch hat and a matching dress, which was almost as short as the one Max was wearing, approached the waiting teen.

"Hey." She greeted with a hostess smile.

"Hey." Max greeted with a slight nod, turning momentarily to the young woman and then turning away with little to no interest.

"How are you liking the party?"

_Determined little bitch. _Max thought half-heartedly, not really in the mood to be talking and more in the mood to be drinking.

"It's cool." He nodded his head, moving his attention to something else again.

"That's good. Sorry, I'm Wendy. This is my party." Wendy introduced herself, gesturing a hand.

_Well good-fucking-do to you. What do you want, a fucking medal?_

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Max."

"Max…" the female teen allowed the name to sizzle in her tongue, "who're you with tonight?" asked Wendy, a pint of hope glinting in her eyes.

Sensing the sexual attraction that she was obviously having for him—I mean, c'mon, she's practically flaunting her big, perky breast at him—Max decided to let down his 'nice guy' routine a bit, "I'm here with my boyfriend…Kenny. Y'know, the hot blond?"

Shock was surely evident in her expression when she was so quickly shot down, though she definitely was skilled in hiding the disappointment and anger that swirled up in her.

"Oh, so you're Kenny's new sex toy." The words were spoken with such venom behind them that Max actually had to look at the girl to make sure she wasn't suddenly replaced with a real witch, "I hope he doesn't play too roughly with you and wares ya out."

"Me too, but you would know all about that, right? Being worn out I mean." Max lashed back, sending Wendy a pseudo sincere smile.

"Got you that drink," Kenny's voice suddenly bursted from the loud rage of sound around the verbally battling two, "Oh, hey Wendy." The blond greeted the hostess of the party as he stretched around her, trying to hand Max a drink.

"Oh, hi Ken!" Wendy greeted the blond with a kiss on the cheek and a too perky smile.

"This is Max, my boyfriend." Kenny introduced his little demon, who was now gulping down his libation.

"I know. I have already had the pleasure of meeting him." She exchanged a quick glare with the raven teen who responded with a loud and smelly belch. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have other guests to attend to," Wendy said, leaving with a forced smile, though she wanted to turn her expression into pure disgust, "Don't break your new toy, Kenny."

Once her presence was no more the angelic blond turned to his date, "I can see that you and Wendy get along great."

"What?" Max asked, too busy downing Kenny's drink.

Time~*~*~Pass

The party went on and Kenny had abandoned Max to go do some real partying, though Max didn't blame him. He could admit that he was quite the stick in the mud when it came to parties, but he blamed it on the fact that he wasn't invited to many when growing up.

The raven found a nice wall to lean against up in the second floor somewhere, though with all the people up there—less crowded than downstairs in comparison—and the dark and sex smelling atmosphere Max couldn't figure out which way lead to the first floor. So he just stood there, hoping that if he spaced out the party would go by faster and he could eventually find his way out and leave.

It was working, Max was actually starting to space out when suddenly the wall behind him gave in and he fell into a bathroom. It took him a second to figure out that the 'wall' he was leaning against was actually a bathroom door, no wonder there were so many people glaring at him.

It took him an extra second to register that he was just pushed into the bathroom by someone. He stumbled to his feet, his balance becoming unstable because of his high-heels.

_Damn shoes._

As he got up a body was rammed forcefully against his and for a second the demon thought he was going to be in some real trouble.

"Do you want me?" a heated whisper slid against a perked ear, a clothed erection rubbed against the inner part of Max's thigh. The maid dressed teen shivered, gulping as felt himself slowly become aroused, "because I want you."

"Kenny…" Max squeaked, the blond's erection now rubbing directing against his awakening penis.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kenny asked with a grin, backing up to get a good look of the other teen. He was sure that it was too dark for Max to see him.

"Your erection." The younger teen stated, a knowing grin appearing on his lips.

Confusion aroused in the black-haired teen when his boyfriend turned to lock the door.

"Eh, you're not going to take a poop with me in here, are ya?" Max displayed a disgusted face.

"No," Kenny chuckled, Max could be so silly some times, "I just thought that you were having a pretty cruddy time at this party, so I wanted to liven it up a bit."

Knowing grins showed on both teens. Lips soon came together in one loving kiss.

They parted for a moment, staring into each other's eyes as if looking for approval in what was going to happen next.

Their lips came crashing down on each other once again with more force this time. Tongues clashed in an epic battle filled with saliva. Moans and groans escaped into the air somehow. And faces became heated. Kenny pushed his demon against the bathroom counter.

Max groaned and rubbed his still awakening erection against his blond boyfriend's thigh as their bodies connected and legs became entangled.

The raven-haired demon wrapped his arms around his angel's neck, kicking off his heels—instantly becoming shorter than the horny blond. That was one up-side to wearing heels; Max got to experience being taller than Kenny for once.

The blond broke away from the kiss, moving his attention to Max's jaw line while one hand removed the choker the raven was wearing. The other hand slowly snaked its way up Max's thigh and under his dress.

With a sudden hard bite on the neck and a tight squeeze of the crotch, the demon let out a yelp, face burying into between the blonde's neck and shoulder (if anyone knows what I'm talking about and knows the actual word for this body part, please tell me). Even though the action surprised him, Max was even more surprised when he realized he was subconsciously digging his hips against the angel's hand.

Kenny grinned from the reaction, squeezing and rubbing his demon some more. Panting, he could feel his own erection become uncomfortable inside the containment of his dress pants.

"K-K-Kenny…" Max let out a throaty breath, the other teen looking up at him expectantly, "I-I can't take this anymore…I want more…"

Those sweet words could never go sour in Kenny's ears. It sent an earthquake down his spine and up his penis.

"Then let me be the one to provide you with more." The grinning teen purred into the other teen's ear, making the boy shiver with anticipation.

Purple kitty panties hit the tile floor as the real action started to begin.

Kenny, undoing and unbuttoning his pants, began to stroke Max's writhing and leaking erection, probing at the head and making the younger teen whine with need.

In desperation of a distraction, because the thought of him acting like a total girl during foreplay was killing him inside, Max occupied his mouth with kissing and sucking down Kenny's neck, unbuttoning the blonde's dress shirt and coat in the process (not in that order).

The angel let out a throaty moan at the soft caress of Max's lips against his skin. Kenny almost snapped when he just barely heard Max whispering his name somewhat lustfully as he moved his hips against the blond.

Bodies disconnected for the first time in what felt like about an hour. The raven looking perplexed as he questioned the other teen.

"What are you doing?" his hand slipping down to attend to his own needy penis.

"I'm looking for lube." Kenny answered, searching the cabinets of the bathroom.

_Why are there so many?_

"What makes you think there will be lube here?"

"It's Wendy's house—there's got to be some lube or at least a dildo stashed away somewhere in here."

Max replied with a snort—Wendy did seem like that kind of girl who would have one of those around. But then again, that could be the cold-hearted and judgmental part of Max that's assuming that.

"Aha!" the angel sang as he stood back up with a tube of lube.

Swiftly covering his fingers in the sexual lotion, Kenny's body returned to fit perfectly against Max's awaiting one.

A quick burst of nervous butterflies fluttered around in the younger teen's tummy, but just as quickly as it came it was quickly shoved away as Max's senses became distracted with Kenny's professional lips.

The raven teen wrapped his legs around the blond and supported himself against the counter with his hands, making the next step easier for the both of them. A gasp was released as one finger entered the begging back entrance, a moan following when said finger wiggled around tauntingly inside.

Three fingers soon ravished Max's back-side now, Kenny wanting to get to the serious stuff sooner rather than later. The raven teen made sure to rock against the probing fingers, panting with a full face of blush as he broke the kiss.

Once Kenny's erection appeared for his part, taking its place at the edge of his demon's entrance, everything left the boy's mind. Completely empty.

Wincing a bit from the feeling of Kenny digging himself into him—for some reason Max still hadn't become accustomed to the feeling of a pulsing dick inside of him—the raven teen stared deeply into blue orbs that were staring right back at him.

The blond laid a soft, loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you."

In return Max gave one back to him, lingering a bit longer than Kenny had during the last kiss.

"I love you."

With those words in mind Kenny slowly started to pump in and out of Max, who panted as his body felt like it was slowly setting on fire.

The loving slowness of Kenny's pace suddenly turned into a rough quick pace, Max wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, matching his hips with Kenny's as they met in perfect harmony.

"Ngh….Ah!" The raven's head shot back, a lightning bolt of pleasure shocking his body.

Max didn't even have to command it, Kenny was already hitting that spot repeatedly with all he got before the little demon even knew what was happening.

This would have been a time where Max would look back at all the times he made love with Kenny and become thoroughly embarrassed with himself. The raven moaned loudly with full blown lust, his mind turning into mush as he moved his hips wantonly against Kennys'.

The two could feel themselves reach their limit, both of them moaning and cursing and repeating each others names.

Walls crushed down around the angel's dick as his demon reached his climax. Seeds tainting the inside of his dress.

"Sh-sh-shit…" Kenny breathed, leaning over an exhausted Max, whose chest was heaving just as much as his own.

"Crap." The word seemed to break through the heavenly silence that came after a good ramming.

"What?" Kenny asked, still panting.

"Didn't use a condom." Max groaned, able to feel his angel's hot seed inside of him.

His perfect angel responded with a chuckle, slowly standing up and helping Max to his feet.

After fixing themselves up and Max demanding Kenny to wait outside of the bathroom for him—he had to let out a snowy Lincoln log, if ya know what I mean. The two also decided to leave the mess they made in the bathroom for Wendy to clean up. Max wasn't going home with any regrets tonight.


End file.
